Lessons in Underestimation
by Hollow Sanctuary
Summary: Allen really ought to learn to trust her instincts. One of these days she really was going to get herself into trouble. Cross/Fem!Allen. Vampire Au. Flames and reviews appreciated :D


_A/N-This little idea just popped up into my head today, I apologize for anything wonky in the plot line or things not making sense, I'm sick ATM. Also, this is Cross/Female!Allen. Also, a vampire AU, with Allen as a vampire hunter and Cross as the vamp. Star crossed lovers ftw. _

Speaking= "Blah, blah, blah"

Thinking/Flashbacks= _Italics. 'thinking in flash backs'_

A Lesson in Underestimation

Allen ducked behind a fallen wall in the ruins of an old church, attempting to catch her breath. She focussed on the silence intently, listening for the thudding footsteps of her pursuer. Or anything that would signal the vampire's presence. She wasn't even sure they made noise when they walked, she was generally too concerned with shooting them before they killed her. Maybe she should pay more attention next time. If she survived this time.

Worrying her bottom lip, she checked her packs as quietly as she could for extra ammo. Not good. Only three bullets left in her gun and one extra clip. She really wished she had taken Lavi's advice and taken more ammo. Or perhaps a bigger gun. _It just had to be a handgun. You couldn't have taken a shotgun or rife. Oh, no. It just __**had**__ to be the stupid magnum. Smooth Allen. Now you're gunna die. Wait. Don't think like that. _Allen resisted the urge to smack her forehead, positive that would make to much noise.

Glancing around the wall she was currently hiding behind she pondered how she got into this situation to begin with. Not killing the vampire the first time she met him had totally been a part of it. Not paying more attention to her surroundings was another part. _Perhaps it was a bad idea to not take Linalee or Lavi with me. Bloody hell, at the moment I'd love to have that git Kanda with me._ Flexing her fingers she tried to pinpoint just when this stupid bloke showed up and started to play games with her.

Ok. Recount time: Komui sent her here because there was a vampire that killed all the villagers and created a colony of hungry baby vamps. This wasn't hard at all compared to some of the solo missions she had done in the past. It was a doodle compared to the times she ran into those Noah wankers. Moving on, when she got to the village, the vampire and his munchkins had holed up inside some old church's ruins. This really should've set off warning bells. After wandering through corridor after corridor, she had found the little monsters. They were easily taken care of.

Now, this was where this bloke came in Allen supposed. She could have sworn she had heard another shot fired. She had assumed it was an echo of her gun's shots when she heard it. With her luck, it was this nutter who shot the vampire she was after. Considering she found the poor bugger with his head blown clean off his shoulders. Again, seeing his brain splattered against the wall of the chapel should've told her this was getting dodgy. But of course, curiosity got the better of her and she went off looking for the bloke who shot her man.

After wandering through the corridors **again**, she had been just about ready to leave when she heard a nipper crying. Allen had immediately gone to see if she could find them, hoping to find a survivor. Turning a corner, lo and behold, there was a little girl sitting in a patch of moonlight, sobbing her little heart out. Just as Allen was about to go help the nipper, something gleaming in the shadows caught her eye. Assuming it was a fledgling vampire's illusion she stayed perfectly still, waiting for the thing to get impatient and charge out into the open. She was surprised when a familiar red haired man walked out of the shadows and knelt down beside the girl.

While she did the obviously bright thing and sat there attempting to remember where she remembered the bloke from, the girl had gone quiet and stared into the wine red eyes of the man. The chap reached out and cupped the child's face in his hand, and seemingly without thinking the girl tilted her head back, exposing her neck. This, caught Allen's attention. The vampire hunter launched herself up, but was a second to late. The now identified as a vampire bloke had sunk his fangs into the neck of the nipper.

Allen had raised her gun, she had a brilliantly clear shot right at his head. She fired. He dropped the girl. Then the nutter started to laugh. The fact that a nice, big, silver bullet didn't put an end to his undead life, sure did ring her warning bells. Took her long enough to notice things were iffy. Allen tossed a flash bang into the room before running off through the winding corridors. She was easily lost within the labyrinth of a church considering her poor directional skills.

Now she was here. Wondering why she recognized the headcase that she was currently sharing the church with. He was so blooming familiar. Where had she seen him before? Maybe now wasn't an appropriate time to wonder. Allen had been hiding behind her pathetic excuse of a wall for quite awhile now and the bloke hadn't shown. Maybe he left, maybe that was wishful thinking.

Allen continued to crouch stalk still for a couple more minutes, straining her ears for any sign of motions. Once she was sure she was the only one in the mass hall, she stood, scanning her surroundings. _I think I might be the barmy one. There's no one else here._ Allen sighed, trying to remember which door led to the exit. Really, who was the git who built this place? Allen would love to give the wanker a piece of her mind. Well, she'd like to. But she was too nice to.

Picking a random exit, she started towards it, only to be halted mid step by arms encircling her from behind. Allen's blood ran cold. _I forgot that leeches could walk through walls. Bollocks._ She slowly craned her head, making sure not to overtly expose her neck. She blinked at the black clothed chest. Gulping, she tilted her head back to look up into the leering -and fanged!- face of her captor. "Good evening, Miss Walker." Oh. **That** would be where she remembered him from.

FLASHBACK. NOT YAY.

_Allen glanced around the fancy flat. She really felt out of place with the makeup covering her scar and her hair done up fancy. She nervously tugged at the (in her opinion) too short cocktail dress. Was it necessary for her to mingle with all these sloshed blokes and do absolutely nothing? What was Komui thinking sending her here? He probably just wanted to give Linalee a chance to play with Allen's hair and clothes. Bloody sister complex._ _She couldn't even grab something to drink! There was only some champagne and wine or whatever loaded folks drank. _

_Allen looked around at all the tanked pounces sighed dejectedly. Really, so pointless. But she wouldn't be rude and leave in the middle. At times she wished she wasn't so bloody polite._ _She shifted from foot to foot nervously, nearly jumping out of her skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. "You don't look at home here at all. You definitely aren't one of these upper class magpies." The voice that was whispering into her ear was low and sensual, husky as well. She shivered slightly when the bloke's breath washed over her neck and shoulder. Allen turned her head slightly nearly brushing noses with a highly attractive man. Her face burned a bright scarlet_ _and she quickly took a step back laughing nervously._

"_Well, I, uhm. Aha ha, ha, I'm not exactly posh. Though I guess I'm important enough to be invited to this do." Allen smiled shyly up at the attractive man. She suddenly felt very exposed in the dress she was wearing. Her cheeks lit up again and she nervously fiddled with the flares of her dress. She blinked when there was suddenly a hand in her vision. She looked up to the man's inviting smile. Seemingly enthralled by his deep, red, wait. Red?! _

_Allen attempted to pull her hand out from the red head's grasp._ _When had they gotten out to the balcony of the flat?_ _She winced when his grip tighten painfully. Glancing around helplessly she wandered where all the people went, there had to be at least a few people around. Why weren't there any skirts following this man around? He certainly was a fit bloke. Vampire. Vampires weren't fit blokes. Well. They were, but generally a bad idea to snog them. Allen pulled away as if burned when the man released her from his grip._

_He smiled down at her, cheeky git. Allen frowned, clenching her fists. She really did wish she had brought a gun. "Cross Marian." He bowed to her, taking her right hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. Leaning up, the infuriating smirk dancing on his lips, lighting up his eye with mischief. "Am I aloud to know your name? Or am I far to... Bloodthirsty for you?" _

_Allen glared daggers at him. He really was a blooming git. "What's a vampire doing here anyway? Don't you have better things to do, like er.... hunt down and snog some skirts?" She really was just fishing for something to say. Allen just wished it had come out better than that. Cross' fangs gleamed in the moonlight. She really should be more concerned for her life. _

"_What if I am chasing women? What," He paused in his speech, sauntering towards her edging her towards the balcony's railing. Allen gasped as the cold marble made contact with her back and Cross' equally cold arms boxed her in. "If the woman I'm chasing is you? I'd at least like to know your name." He leered down at her, letting his words hover in the air between them._

_Allen placed her hands on the vampire's chest to keep their bodies separated. While the entirely female and fruity part of her was crying out for contact with the chap, the logical part of her mind was telling her that was a bad idea and this is a horrible situation to be in. "I'd have to be barmy to have an evening romp with you. But I suppose the only courteous thing to is to tell you my name. Or at least a part of it. I'm not gormy. My last name is Walker. That's all I have to tell you mate." Allen tilted her head up to meet Cross' gaze square on. She wouldn't be looked down upon by a leech. (Unknown to her, she gave him a brilliant view right down the front of her dress.)_

_Laughing, the vampire took a step back, offering a gloved hand to the girl. "I like your spunk brat. Just amuse me for the time being will ya? Just one dance __**Miss Walker**__, then I'll leave you alone. For the time being." He really was arrogant. What a nutter. Rolling her eyes Allen took the offered hand, immediately being swooped into an elegant waltz. _

'_What the bloke lacks in manners he makes up for in appearance and grace. He does have a certain charm to him too.' Allen totally didn't just think that. Ignoring the downward spiral her thoughts seemed to be following she rested her head on her dancing partner, pointedly staring at their feet. Merely letting him lead, the perfect marionette swaying to her puppeteer's beat. Allen wondered if it was bad that she thought that it was almost calming that he had no heartbeat, only the soft rustling of his clothing showing he was even there._

_Her muscles relaxed slightly and she began to brush against her dancing partner, her movements becoming more fluid and less mechanical. Cross leaned his head down to nuzzle her hair slightly, breathing her scent in. When the song ended Allen let the taller man tilt her head back and touch his lips to hers. She tangled her hands into his hair and kissed him back. When the two pulled away, she was flushed and panting, he was merely smirking like the cat who got the canary. _

"_Now, now. It wouldn't be to bad to spend a night with me hm? Or at least tell me your name." He was running his gloved hands over her shoulders lightly, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Allen laughed slightly breathlessly. Could it really be such a bad thing to have a hump with this bloke? Wait. Yes, it could be bloody barmy to have a hump with this VAMPIRE._

_Quickly disentangling herself from the chap's grip she turned on her heel and started towards the entrance back into the flat. She glanced over her shoulder at the slightly offended looking vampire. "I think I'd have to be barmy to roll between the sheets with you, and maybe I'll tell you my name next time. You don't seem like a very big threat at the moment." She paused at the slightly ajar french doors._

_Cross' eye seemed it shimmer and glow in the moonlight. His fangs seemed prominent as he smiled at her, bowing mockingly. "I may not seem like a threat for the time being, but I can get nasty. Wouldn't want to scare you off, you have promised me your name. Perhaps a bit extra if I'm lucky." Laughing bone chillingly into the wind, his body dispersed into mist and darkness, gliding away, fading quickly. _

_Allen shivered slightly and rubbed her arms, trying to bring heat to the numb limbs. Teeth chattering, she quickly went into the flat, shutting the doors behind her firmly, trying to forget the sinful promises that echoed in his words. She wasn't sure if she was going to yell at or hug Komui when she got back to HQ. Worrying her lip, she told herself that she'd never see that fit bloke again. Right? _

END FLASH BACK. YAY.

"Cor Blimey." Allen grabbed at Cross' arms, attempting to pull them off of her. She pointedly looked away from his face and at the wall in front of her_. _As she attempted to pry him loose he only tightened his grip, the coldness of his skin was seeping through her clothing and into her back. She tried to arch away from him as well, revealing her discomfort.

The vampire laughed at her (to him quite pathetic) struggling. "Stop squirming will you? You didn't seem so opposed to me before, hell, you were practically begging for my touch." He switched to holding her still with one arm, bringing the other up to cup her face and tilt it to him.

Allen's cheeks burned and she averted her eyes. _Why am I blushing over a git like this bloke? I'm not some fruity salt!_ She grinded her teeth, noticing absently he wasn't wearing gloves. Sheesh, this bloke was seriously freezing. Guess it came with being dead.

Allen was half-heartedly struggling to get away now, he didn't seem to intent on harming her. The two stood there, one enjoying the silence the other enjoying the company. Cross was the first to brake the silence. "I think I deserve to know your name. You promised it to me." He tilted Allen's face towards his own again, running his thumb over her lips, inwardly marvelling at how warm and soft they were.

"I don't recall promising it to you mate. I said I **might** tell you my name, you just took it the way you wanted to." Allen was suddenly very aware of how close they were and when had she ended up facing him? Everything was beginning to play out like it had when they first met. Why was her stomach fluttering? She blurted out the next thing to come to her mind. "If you tell me a bit about yourself mate, I'll think about it." She was sure that her face mirrored the surprised look on Cross'.

Allen yipped as strong hands wrapped around her thin hips and lifted her up onto the collapsed wall. Her cheeks burnt when she felt Cross press to her intimately, standing comfortably between her knees. He had a cheeky little grin as he looked her in the eye. "Ask away darling." He brushed some of her hair out of her face, his fingers softy brushing against her cheek. Allen got the distinct feeling the bloke planned everything he did to have the most impact.

"Well, first off, why do wear that silly mask on your face? Who do you think you are? The blooming Phantom of the Opera?" She sniffed at him. If he was going to wind her up, she was going to wind him up. How strange. She usually though blokes like him were twits and deserved being boxed about the ears.

"I think it lends to my mysterious appeal, most women think it's a turn on. I have other reasons for wearing it, but I'm going to have you beg me for those." Allen grinded her teeth trying to keep from going red to her ears and giving him a good thwack to the head.

"I think your smarmy attitude is quite unappealing. And the mask is ridiculous. Well. Since you seem to be having a jolly good time of this, why are you bothering me? I'm sure there's much prettier birds to pull." Allen leaned back away from the twit, almost falling off the half-wall. Only Cross' quick reflexes saved her from ending up arse over elbow. She clung to his loose button up before mumbling a quiet thank you.

"I've already told you why I'm after you. While I have seen women with far larger assets," At this Allen squawked indignantly and swatted at Cross' head landing a good shot to his temple. The vampire merely laughed it off and continued. "I've never met a woman your age with white hair. Or such an interesting scar. It just oozes sex appeal to me." While Allen just gaped at his audacity he pulled her forward slightly to press a kiss to afore mentioned scar. "How did you get this? It's some type of curse right?"

Allen glared awkwardly at him. It was difficult to take the man seriously when he was talking about how her least attractive feature gave him a stiffy. Wait! Did he have a.. Nope. She would **definitely** notice that. "It is a curse. But! I'm the one asking questions. Also, your answer was blooming naff. Disgustingly rude as well. You're crass." So very difficult not to laugh. Or squirm uncomfortably. He was pressed in an awkward place for this type of conversation.

Cross pouted at her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer, their torsos pressed fully against each other "When is this little game your playing going to be over? I'm an impatient man. What little patience I have left is wearing thin." While his tone was light and joking, there was an underlying threat. Allen fleetingly wondered if she really was in danger. She brushed it off, had he wanted to kill her, he would have done so long ago.

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head forward so that her lips were just barely brushing his ear. She felt his shoulders shake slightly, he was so close to her pulse, it must've been driving him off his trolley. "Just this last question... Cross." She rolled the word in her mouth, finding she liked the taste of it on her tongue. Her grip tightened on his neck, she felt his lips briefly press to her neck, lightly scraping fangs, "Why did you kill that little girl?" Allen was nearly yanked forward off the ledge when he pulled back from her as if scalded.

Cross' eye gleamed almost ferally. He hissed at her. He had taken a few steps back. "So this is the game you were playing huh? Think I'm a monster for drinking human blood to stay alive? Humans are such hypocrites. They feel their justified in killing my kind because we feed off of them. But, they aren't guilty of killing animals to eat? Humans find themselves justified in killing us because we're a threat to their higher power and intelligence." She gaped at him, and he sneered at her. "Perhaps you should accept the fact that you're merely food. Just animals. I drank the blood of that child, just as a human would kill a calf to eat. I don't see the difference."

All that was heard in the eerie silence that followed was Allen's soft breathing and her suddenly, oh so loud heart beat. "So all I am is an interesting meal? Or a specimen to pin to a pallette and examine?" She realized with a start that a single tear had run down from her eye to her chin. Why was she crying over what a bloke like him thought? She really was being a dramatic bird tonight wasn't she? Allen was surprised at the sharp pain that cut through her chest, she felt shafted.

Cross sighed and returned to his place in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Originally, I had only intended for you to be a meal and if you were lucky entertainment for a night. But you sparked my interest, all I want to know is your name. For your name I'll tell you what I want from you now." He pressed his forehead to hers, rubbing his thumbs along her cheek bones.

Allen felt rather cornered. He just proved to be more than a little barmy and bipolar. Was it really a good idea to tell him her name? What if the bloke stalked her? She got the distinct feeling he didn't need her name to stalk her. Gulping slightly, she whispered "Allen" while hoping that her heartbeat drowned out her words. Judging from the nasty smile that spread across his face, that wasn't the case.

Before Allen could say anything further, Cross silenced her by kissing her again. When they split, Cross pulled Allen down from the wall. The second her feet hit the ground her knees turned to jelly and her body numbed. She limply fell to the ground. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the blokes fingers began to deftly undo the buttons on her uniform, slipping it off her shoulders leaving her in only her thin tank top and bra. She looked up at Cross who was kneeling over top of her, mouthing 'Please, don't' over and over.

Her eyes widened in shock when his lips pressed to her neck. He nipped softly and sucked at her neck, leaving love bites, but never drawing blood. He laughed softly into her neck, looking up at her face. His eye was glowing such a vicious red. "I've always liked to know the name of my fledglings before I turn them." Her stomach dropped and her blood ran cold. No bloody way. She whimpered slightly when she felt fang press to her jugular, so close to breaking skin.

A fresh bout of tears gathered in her eyes threatening to spill over, she never got to say good bye to everyone! She was faintly aware of Cross kissing a few of the tears that did escape away, mumbling reassurances to her. She would never be able to sip coffee that Linalee made with Komui, never read in the library or play pranks with Lavi, and strangely enough, she found she would miss her daily spats with that git Kanda. She vainly tried to move, but her body wouldn't budge. She vaguely wondered when she had fall for Cross' thrall.

Colours burst behind her eyes when she felt Cross' fangs sink into her jugular, injecting a poison. She could feel him draining her life-blood and replacing it with something that felt so wrong, wrong, wrong and it **seared** as it flowed through her veins. She could feel her body shutting down, she was dying! Why did this have to happen where there was no one to help her?

Her vision was starting to go black. She could feel her pounding heart slowing. Bloody hell, she really was well and truly a goner. The last thing Allen heard before she fell unconscious and started to 'change' was "I told you I could be particularly nasty. If you had listened to me, maybe this wouldn't have happened. But, you didn't and now your **mine**."

_A/N-Holy Shite. That was really long. Much longer than intended. But, three cheers for being like, the first Cross/Allen vamp fic on . (I think) If anyone has a vamp story that's cross/allen, point me right at it, and I'll read it in a heartbeat! Came out a bit darker than intended, but most my stories do. Oh well~ Why don't all you duckies leave a nice review :P?_


End file.
